Oath
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: The memories she had with her best friend bring her laughter and tears, but she'll always keep her promise, that is Natara's oath to her fallen best friend.


**Oath**

**By: Chocolate Milkahh**

Author's Note: HEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY! Long time no see y'all! School is straight up cray-cray. If any of you readers out there are college students and attend med school, you'll know how that can get. Anyway, I have a few ideas to write about and I'm very excited to show them to you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cause of Death, belongs to EA or neither do I own Cher Lloyd's "Oath". Enjoy the story.

Smart, loyal, caring, responsible, dependable, beautiful, bubbly and the list goes on and on for all the ways Natara Williams can describe her childhood best friend, Katherine Miller. The day she had lost her was the most tragic and depressing day she had ever experienced as a young adult. Speaking at her funeral was hard enough, but watching hopelessly as her best friend's casket was slowly lowered into the ground six feet under made her lose it. Neha and both her parents struggled to keep Natara from jumping into the rectangular hole.

_It was a cold November morning. In a far section of Silent Gates Cemetery, a funeral was taking place. The preacher made his speech as Katherine's casket was lifted a few inches of the ground before being lowered. A choir group started singing "Amazing Grace" as the casket was coming down._

_Like a lightning bolt striking in the sky, Natara stood up from her seat and ran towards the casket. She knelt down on the cold grass bawling and screaming._

_"No, God, please no! Katherine! Don't take her away from me!" _

_She didn't care that people were staring and quietly whispering amongst each other, she only focused on Katherine's casket._

_Raj Mansingh, Natara's father, rubbed her arm gently and softly said, _

_"Natara, sweetie, come on, you have to get up." His attempt was futile because Natara just sunk deeper into the ground and sobbing louder and harder than before, now completely gaining the attention of the whole ceremony._

_Neha and Anita Mansingh followed by crouching next to her and whispering comforting things to her. Eventually, Natara was able to stand up and lean against her mother. The ceremony continued and were finally able to bring the casket down….and stopped yet again when Natara was about to jump in the hole with her best friend._

14 years later...

Just as she enters the S.F.P.D., Natara shake her head to avoid thinking about that day and bursting in tears right there.

"Good morning, Nat." Turning around, she meets with Mal's sapphire blue orbs, flashing his signature smile. You can't help but smile right back at him.

"Good morning, Mal. You seem chipper today." He chuckles a little and says, "Chuckles really screwed us over today…" She thinks for a moment and follows Mal's eyes to both their desks. On top of their desks sits a colossal pile of reports to fill out.

"Son of a biiiitch…" Natara says as she walks towards her desk with Mal following suit, softly laughing at her lovely choice of words.

Logging onto her music playing account, a song flows out of the speakers:

**Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end**

**Cause best friends, best friends don't have t pretend**

**You need a hand, and I'm right here beside you**

**You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you**

**'Member the times, times, times sneaking out the house**

**All of the times, times, times that you had your doubts**

**And don't forget all the trouble that we got into**

**We got something you can undo, do**

_Katherine and Natara lie on Natara's bed while Katherine is on the phone with a dress store. With a huge, glowing smile on her face, and her continuous 'uh-huh's', Natara can tell it was good news. Finally, she thanks the sales person on the other line and hangs up the phone._

_"Our dresses are ready!" with that said, she flips to face the ceiling and kicks her legs up and screaming in excitement._

_All that was heard downstairs in the Mansingh household were those girly squeals and laughter._

_"Let's go get them!" says Katherine as she stands up from her previous position and combs her hair back with her fingers. Natara stands up as well, grabs her hairbrush and passes it through her hair a few times._

_"Sure, I'll get my dad's keys and we'll go." Within minutes, they were out the door._

**Laughing so damn hard**

**Crashed your dad's new car**

**All the scars we share**

**I promise, I swear**

_Both hands still on the wheel, Natara looks on in pure shock. On their way back from picking up their dresses, they get into a car accident. Much like her, Katherine's jaw drops on the ground._

_"We just crashed your dad's new freakin' car!" she states as if it weren't obvious._

_"Yes, I can see that, thank you." Natara replies sarcastically._

_"What are we going to do?" Katherine asks voice on the edge of tears._

_"We aren't going to panic, we'll call mom, and odds are she won't freak out as much as dad will…" Natara tries to think rationally, her head still a bit fuzzy._

_"Nat, I think your dads gonna be too busy worrying about his new car than to be worrying about us…" Katherine informs her._

_Natara shoots her friend a steely glare, before flipping out her phone and calling her mom._

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**That you got a home for now and forever**

**And if you get low, just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go, just aways remember**

**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**And we'll never change no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you**

**I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes**

**I know I call you lazy, and that's most times**

**But you complete me, and that's no lie**

**You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie**

**We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song**

**Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong**

**And in my eyes, yo can't do, do no wrong**

**You got a best friend sing, sing along**

_A long night of studying for her midterms, Natara finally knocked out without so much as changing into her pyjamas, brushing her teeth, or lying on her bed. She slowly slipped into a deep sleep on her desk, as it seemed to be the most comfortable thing to her at the moment._

_Unfortunately, she was awakened by the soft buzzing of her mobile phone next to her on the night stand. Groaning, she manages to turn on her side and answer her phone. 'Whoever this is, better have a damn good reason to be waking me up at this freakin' hour' she mutters to herself before answering._

_"Whaaaat?!"_

_"Hey, sleeping beauty!" Katherine's high pitched voice greets on the other side of the phone. I fit weren't such an ungodly hour, she'd be happy to her her voice._

_"Kat,what the hell?, looking over towards her T.V., she sees that her clock says 2:15 am, "are you aware of what time it is? Go to sleep!"_

_"Yes! But, I'm not sleepy! C'mon, wakey wakey!" An overly exxagerated groan can be heard from Natara as she turns in her bed._

_"No, i have a midterm tomorrow morning, and I need my sleep..." Both ends go silent for a few seconds. Natara feeling a little relieved, gets ready to hang up, when suddenly she hears:_

_"Nat Nat Nat Nat Nat!"_

_Playfully rolling her eyes, Natara smiles softly at her best friend's shenanigans. "Kat, I love you, but you drive me insane..." And with that, they both erupt in laughter._

**Laughing so damn hard**

**Crashed your dad's new car**

**Al the scars we share**

**I promise, I swear**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**That you got a home for now and forever**

**And if you get low, just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you**

A couple of drops of clear liquid dripped onto the report Natara was currently filling out. She looked down at the paper and blinked, realizing it was the tears she was shedding.

**I'll never let you go**

**Woah, this is my oath to you**

**Just thought that you should know**

**Woah, this is my oath to you**

**Yeah... Wherever you go, just always remember**

**That you got a home, for now and forever**

**And if you get low, just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**That you're not alone, we're birds of a feather**

**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**

Soon after she and Mal were done for the day, Natara walks into the ground of the Silent Gate Cemetery, a bouquet of flowers clutched tightly in her right hand. She walks to all too familiar path to her friends' grave, placing the flowers down and stepping back.

"Here we are again." She whispers to no one, "Your parents still tell me to stop beating myself up about what happened, that son of a bitch that took your life, I finally found him and brought him to justice. I owe you so much more though. I should have done something to try and scare him off. He deserved worse than just putting him in the slammer. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you, you wanted to grow up into a detective, you watched way to many Law and Order: SVU episodes, you told me that we were going to be detective's and piss our dads off, blow off their business offers, change the city, take away crime overnight, and I hate myself every day, because one stupid asshole took it away. Of all the times I've come here, I never tell you, I did it, I'm an FBI agent, I moved away from the agency though… Complications, as you would so elegantly put it, I'm working with the SFPD now, found a boyfriend, one that I know I want to settle down with in the future, you would've liked him, he's a lot like you, he thinks he can carry the world on his shoulders, he speaks his mind, doesn't care about consequences, and laughs in danger's face. Come to think of it, you could have been related…

"I love you. You're still my best friend, you always will be. I'll see you later…"

Natara turns on her heels and out of the cemetery, not before being hit in the face with a few leaves. She smiles as she pulls them off her face, "I know, I'll promise not to be this mushy next time." She mutters."Happy birthday, Kat. I'll try my damn hardest to never let what happened to you, happen to another girl."

**This is my oath to you.**

A/N: I'd like to thank K3IR for helping me write some of the story. I suck at writing these things and often feel like I try too hard to write a good story. Anyway, if you review this story, I'll give each of you a personalized cookie the size of Mt. Rushmore xD


End file.
